The Five Toddlers
by riverofdaydreams
Summary: Shiro is back again with braiding Aloura's hair? Keeping Keith away from knifes? Keeping Pidge alive?
1. Chapter 1

**If any of you are reading my other fanfic (Pain In The Past) i'm not done with it don't worry!**

* * *

 **Hagar**

* * *

"Have you gotten the quintessence ready" Hagar growled.

"Yes your honor" the druid answered.

The druids went to there places.

Magic shot out of the druids hands.

Hagar yelled slaming her hands on the ground.

"It is done" Hagar said.

* * *

 **Shiro**

* * *

I'm the sharpshooter Shiro heard Lance say from across the room.

"What should I bake tonight! grabel or katalona?" He heard Hunk say across the other side.

"I do not know what those mean" he heard Keith answer back.

Shiro chuckled under his breath.

He loved them all.

Voltron brought them all together and made them a family.

What's happening!? He heard Lance yell.

He was getting smaller.

He looked around everyone was getting smaller.

All the paladins started crying.

He looked around in surprise and fear when he came to a realisation.

All the paladins had been turned into toddlers...


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a pretty princess!" Allura screeched.

"Pew! Pew!" Lance screeched pointing finger guns at Allura.

"Get away from me!" Allura cried in a whiney voice.

"Shiro felt a weight on his legs to see Hunk and Keith.

What was he going to do!

And where was Pidge!?

He searched frantically with Hunk and Keith on his legs.

Hunk fell off and started crying.

Shiro gently lifted him up in his arms.

Keith hugged tightly on his leg curling his little legs.

He eventually found Pidge asleep under a blanket.

He put Hunk, Keith and Pidge on the couch and walked over to find Lance and Allura.

"Don't leave me!" He heard a frantic voice say.

He turned to see Keith and gently lifted him in his arms.

He didn't see any harm Hunk was curled up beside a already asleep Pidge.

Shiro smirked when he found Allura and Lance.

Allura had some how found away to tie Lance to a chair.

"Okay play times over" Shiro said.

Putting down Keith and spinning Allura in the air.

Keith reached out and grabbed his leg.

Keith was being so clingy today!

He put Allura down and started untying Lance.

He put the three little paladins on the couch with Pidge and Hunk.

He started reading them a story untill they were asleep.

He had survived one day but what will happen next?

Why were they toddlers in the first place?

And what if Haggar attacks!?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back so sorry for how long it took me to wright this chapter.**

 **Thank you Spideyisprecious for the review. Sorry I didn't thank you for it on my second chapter.**

* * *

Shiro heard a yawn and looked over to see Lance stretch out his arms.

Lance got up kicking Keith in the process.

Keith groaned and curled himself in a ball going back to peaceful snores.

"Shi-o I'm hungry" he heard from Lance.

Shiro picked Lance up bringing him to the kitchen.

What was he going to feed him. Space goo!

"I want bacon!" Lance exclamed.

"We don't have bacon" Shiro said calmly.

"But I want bacon!?" Lance yelled.

Shiro heard crying in the couch room and walked over there to find Pidge and Hunk crying.

"Loud noi-ice" Hunk stammered in between sobs.

"It's ok" Shiro said softly.

"I want bacon!" Lance exclamed.

Pidge curled up under a blanket.

Alloura woke up and broke in tears.

Shiro picked up Alloura and cradled her.

"Bacon is good!" Hunk exclamed.

"Oooh eggs too!" Lance exclamed louder.

Shiro was suprised Keith was still asleep.

He spoke to soon Keith opened and smiled.

"Good mor-rnin!" Keith exclamed.

Shiro felt sadness fall over him Keith was so innocent.

Keith had gone through so much stuff in his lifetime.

"Did someone say bacon!" Keith exclamed.

"We don't have any bacon" Shiro said gently.

Keith pouted then smiled again.

"Thats oki!" Keith exclamed.

Shiro looked around at the paladins.

Then something struck him as wrong.

Where was Lance!?

"Ooooo cool!" He heard.

He ran to the voice.

Lance had his bayard out and it was in a pistol form.

"Hehehe pow pow!" Lance exclamed.

"No!" Shiro yelled grabbing Lance's bayard.

Lance looked at Shiro and started crying.

Shiro hugged Lance untill he stopped crying.

Lance looked up at Shiro and smiled.

* * *

 **Haggar**

* * *

"The less time we get there the more time my magic will start wearing out" Haggar said to her druids.

"They will be kids soon enough and start getting there memories back as well" Haggar said.

* * *

 **What will happen next! If you are confused pretty much they just know simple stuff like names and words. They do not remember stuff that happened after they were toddlers.**

 **Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
